


Missy's Guide to Universal Domination

by RotwangRevived



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Occupation of Bajor, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotwangRevived/pseuds/RotwangRevived
Summary: After one of her schemes goes sideways, Missy finds herself stranded on a space station in another universe.'Dukat was pulled out of his arousal when she bit his lip, drawing blood. Dukat pushed himself away from her. He watched as she licked his blood from her lips, further smearing her lipstick. She closed her eyes as if savoring it. The woman opened her eyes, and laughed.“You really are an amateur,” she said, turning away from him. '





	1. Chapter 1

Missy swore as the cable sparked in her hand. She could already feel the burn forming on her sweaty palm as she turned her hand to assess the damage. Her skin was not broken, the first bit of good news in this farrago. 

This was beyond a farrago; it was an unmitigated disaster. Missy had been in the middle of conquering some small, unimportant world that had the most unusual hourglass shaped gemstones. The stones were quite beautiful, and upon further examination stored a novel form of energy that she was sure would be useful in more esoteric forms of temporal and spacial manipulation. However, the passive locals took great offense at her desecration of some holy site and turned downright murderous. The Master, not one to let base greed get in the way of pragmatism, took the mob of primitives as a sign that it was time to make a convenient exit. And wound up on this scrap heap of a space station. In the wrong universe, if the stench was anything to go by. 

Missy turned back to the mess of cables attached to her Vortex Manipulator. The trip had completely drained its battery, and she had managed to rig up a converter to recharge the damned thing. The main reactor of this station was compatible enough with the device, and it should be functional in a few minutes if the available materials were not absolute rubbish. 

She made an adjustment and attached the final cable. This time, there were no sparks. The screen of the Vortex Manipulator flashed to light as it began to charge. 

Missy exhaled in relief as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She leaned into the bulkhead, adjusting her heavy wool coat to make a better cushion against the hard floor grating. The station was so infernally hot that she had removed her coat when she started her work. Her clothes, even her corset, were soaked in sweat and stuck to her skin in the most unpleasant ways. 

She was reminiscing about the most wonderful ice planet when the Vortex Manipulator chimed that it finally finished charging. Missy sang to herself as she detached it from the cables, leaving a mess of cables and components that some poor sod was going to have to clean up. 

Missy knelt on her coat, resting the Vortex Manipulator on her knees as she began to buckle it around her left wrist. She had it buckled when she felt cold metal against the back of her neck. 

“Get up, Bajoran scum,” said a harsh male voice behind her.

“Fucking hell,” Missy spat, her hand instinctively going to her pocket. In the coat that she just remembered she was kneeling on. 

*

Gul Dukat ran a finger down the face of the Bajoran woman kneeling before him. She trembled at his touch and pulled her head away. He placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

“I do not intend to harm you,” he said, his voice soft. He stared into her large eyes until she looked away. He sighed as he removed his hand, shifting deeper into his chair. Dukat pretended not to notice that she moved further from him. 

He turned to the bottle of kanar and two glasses on the desk next to him. He poured a large portion into the first glass, and a much smaller amount into the second. He handed the second glass to the woman. She took it in both hands and stared into it as if it held the secrets of the universe. 

“You are in for a special treat, my dear. This just arrived with the latest shipment from Cardassia. The finest kanar, for a most beautiful woman,” he said. She looked at him, smiling faintly at his compliment. She held the glass of kanar and sniffed the dark liquid. 

Dukat was about to take a sip of his own drink when and indicator flashed on his desk. He pressed the button roughly. “What is it now?” he snarled. 

“There has been an incident in the main reactor. An intruder,” crackled the reply. Dukat’s body tensed, a harsh expression on his face.

“If it is another one of those terrorists take care of it. I do not want to be disturbed with every breach of security,” he said, his voice poisonously calm. 

“She is not Bajoran, sir. Her physiology does not match anything on file,” the voice said. 

“I will be there in a minute. Dukat out,” he said, terminating the connection. He turned to the Bajoran woman. “Make yourself comfortable.”

*

“She has proven resistant to the usual forms of persuasion,” said the guard as Dukat examined the strange devices found with the woman.

“What has she said?” said Dukat. He placed a rectangular tablet back on the table. 

“Apparently, that we are a bunch of incompetent lizards that wouldn’t know the difference between an interrogation session and a play date. She also expressed disbelief that such a primitive race could master space travel,” he said. 

“My afternoon has become much more interesting,” said Dukat. An almost predatory smile formed on his lips. He turned and entered the interrogation room. 

The first thing that he noticed about the woman her striking looks. Her long dark hair had come undone and framed her sharply angled face. She was older than his usual type, but her features were regal and distinctive in a way not found in bright young things. The second was how her sharp blue eyes seemed to analyze every inch of him, measuring his weak points. The final thing was that she seemed bored by the entire situation. 

“The reptile brain in charge,” she purred, “To what do I owe this dubious honor.”

The guard in the room moved to strike her, but Dukat gestured for him to leave the room. The woman laughed at the gesture. 

“Men and their hierarchy. Am I supposed to be intimidated?” she said. She stared into Dukat’s eyes, a smirk formed on her red lips. 

Dukat crossed the room to the woman. He walked slowly around her. When he was behind her he put his hands on her shoulders, breathing on her neck. She gasped at the sensation, as if in pleasure. 

“It would be easier for all of us if you tell me who you are and why you are here,” he said, his lips almost touching her ear. She seemed to melt at his touch, leaning into him as far as her restraints would allow. 

She turned her head to him. He gasped as she forced her tongue into his mouth, kissing him. His hand, as if acting independently of his body, grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into him. He could feel the heat rising in his body as he imagined her naked beneath him. 

Dukat was pulled out of his arousal when she bit his lip, drawing blood. Dukat pushed himself away from her. He watched as she licked his blood from her lips, further smearing her lipstick. She closed her eyes as if savoring it. The woman opened her eyes, and laughed. 

“You really are an amateur,” she said, turning away from him. 

Dukat felt his body tense with rage as he walked in front of her. He backhanded her across the face. She slumped against the chair, gasping for breath. When she recovered she lifted her head to look into his eyes. A trail of blood ran from her mouth, staining her white shirt.

“Do it again. I love it when they are angry,” she said. Her mouth was curled in a predatory smile. 

Dukat raised his hand as if to strike her again. He paused, then turned and left the room. He was barely able to compose himself by the time he exited, ignoring the expressions on the faces of the men waiting for him.

“I want you to find out how that woman got on board. Do not let anyone else in that room until I get back,” Dukat said. 

*

Missy hummed as she undid the restraints. They had a basic electronic lock that would not have challenged her in her first regeneration. She held them in front of her as if considering them, and let them drop on the floor. 

She stood up, brushing off her clothes. She ran her hands through her hair, beginning to tie it back again then shrugged as she realized how much of a mess she would make of it. The humidity caused it to form neat ringlets. It would do for now. 

Missy walked towards the door, planning on how best to unlock it when it slid open. She stared at it for a second, and allowed herself to shake her head in amusement. Her expression of amusement turned into glee when she saw her Vortex Manipulator and disintegrator on the table in the next room. 

The guards had barely had time to compose themselves when she entered the room. Missy grabbed her disintegrator from the table, and cocked her head at them.

“Hey boys, what does a lady have to do to get a drink around here,” she said. They stared at her in reptilian stupidity. “Can’t you at least look surprised?”

She fired her disintegrator at the pair. They had the most boring death faces she had seen in a bit, more bland than even a Sontaran. Missy watched as they disintegrated. 

She turned to grab her Vortex Manipulator. She strapped it on her wrist as she searched the room for her coat, which was crumpled on a chair in the corner. Missy grabbed it, shaking the dust and grime out of it. Despite the unnaturally high temperature on the space station she put it on to cover the stains on her shirt. 

Missy sat down in front of the computer terminal in the room. She continued to be astounded by the stupidity of these reptiles as she was able to pull up the station schematics within seconds. The Master smiled as she found what she wanted.

*


	2. 2

Dukat watched the viewscreen in his office with fascination. It showed a scene in an empty hallway outside the main reactor room. For a second, an electrical discharge was visible on the screen and then the woman just appeared. No transporter beam or anything of that nature that he recognized. She stumbled, and then reached out to a bulkhead to steady herself.

He had already checked the logs. There were no records of unauthorized transporter activity or any other sort of intruder logs until the woman was found, only a brief spike of unidentifiable particles. There were always rumors that one species or another was capable of this sort of technology but her actions were not consistent with any of them. The Federation was far too overt for this sort of subterfuge, and the Klingons had the subtlety of a cheap bottle of kanar. The most obvious option was the Romulans—they were the masters of espionage and sabotage, and had proven themselves most capable of cosmetic surgery.

He watched as the woman pulled a tablet out of her pocket and used it to scan her surroundings. She stared at the device for a second, and frustration was visible on her face. She slapped the side of the device and looked at it again as if to verify its results. She put it back in her pocket and glanced at a device strapped to her wrist. Dukat watched the woman’s mouth move in silent words, the fury on her face making their content quite clear. The woman turned and stomped down the length of the corridor.

No, she was most definitely not a Romulan agent. She had the proper air of condescension, but none of the subtlety or restraint of a spy. With her strange physiology (what reasonable species had two hearts?) and unusual technology she was something different. Dukat knew the rumors of those who spent time in deep space, of civilizations and travelers with technology bordering on the magical and physical abilities to match.  
*

Missy entered the office that connected the station’s promenade to the security office. Another one of the reptiles turned his chair towards the sound of the door opening. She crossed the room in the amount of time it took for him to rise halfway out of the chair. She placed her hands on both sides of his head on his temples forcing him to look into her eyes.

“I am the Master, and you will obey me,” she murmured. Missy tensed as she forced her consciousness into him, bending his mind to her will. She trembled at the effort, lamenting her weakened psychic abilities in this body. After a second the man’s face softened into a hypnotic daze.

“The Prefect has requested my presence in his personal quarters. You will bring me there,” Missy said. She removed her hands from him and turned to lean on the desk. She closed her eyes for a second as she recovered, her breathing unusually heavy.

*

Dukat exhaled as he entered his quarters, as thoughts of strange women and security breaches faded from the forefront of his mind. The Bajoran woman was curled up asleep on his couch. He lamented the late hour as he crossed the room to wake her.

"Naprem," Dukat said softly as he stroked her cheek with his hand. Concern flashed across his face when she did not wake. He grabbed her frail shoulder, her skin cold and clammy under his touch. Dukat tensed when he heard a soft laugh from behind him.

"Did you think I would let your little pet disturb us?" said the accented feminine voice, "She is such a nervous thing. I really don't see the appeal any more."

"What?" Dukat said as he turned. The strange woman from earlier sat sprawled on a chair. Her legs were draped over the chair's arm, and her chin rested on her hand. Dukat reached for the disruptor on his hip.

"I've had my share of fragile young things. In a previous life, you might say. They break so easily, but isn't that the idea?" she said. Her eyes widened as Dukat pointed his disruptor at her. "Really? You wouldn't know how, and I will not be as pleasant when I wake up from that."

"You will wait there until my men come to collect you. If you behave I might just be able to forget this little incident happened," Dukat said as he took a step towards her. The woman shifted in the chair, unhooking her legs from its arm and leaning forward.

"Now where would be the fun in that? I saw into your mind, all your sordid little fantasies . Don't try to deny it," she said, as he opened his mouth. "If it didn't amuse me do you think you would be standing there?"

Dukat studied the woman, analyzing her as he walked to her. He cupped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look in his eyes. There was something cold and ancient in their blue depths, tinged with a sense of loneliness and brittleness. She grabbed his hand and moved it so it encircled her delicate neck and gasped at his touch.

"If you try anything, I can ensure that your death will be quite painful," Dukat said. He squeezed her neck, and to his surprise she purred as he tightened his grasp. She closed her eyes and shifted so that he had more leverage.

"You like that, don't you," he said. He returned his disruptor to his belt. Dukat grabbed her hair with his now free hand and pulled her head back. She laughed as he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him off of her. She tilted his head so her lips were by his ear.  
"I am usually the one that makes threats," she said, her lips brushing his ear ridge. "I am called Missy, among other things..."

He growled as Missy nipped at his ear ridge. His hand loosened around her throat and drifted to her back, and she continued to lick and nip as she moved down to his neck ridges. Dukat could barely stand as she continued, it was as if she could sense exactly want he wanted and his sensations were magnified to the point of being almost unbearable.

She stopped abruptly, and he could feel her weaken in his grasp. She panted as she rested her head against his shoulder. Dukat pulled her off of him, and she slumped into the chair. Missy's already pale skin was even lighter. Her smeared lipstick was like blood on her skin.

"I am out of practice," she said weakly. "Basic telepathy. Enough to make it interesting."

Dukat snarled, and pushed himself away from her. He slapped her, then grabbed her shoulders pinning her to the chair.

"What did I say about trying anything?" he said.

"Be reasonable. Does it look like I could do more than that?" Missy said, a strange smile on her lips. "I could imagine it was quite exquisite."

Dukat watched her as the color returned to her face and her breathing became more regular. He moved a hand to her face to stroke it and she melted into his touch. Dukat ran his hand over her chest and began to undo the buttons on her thick overcoat, and slipped it off her shoulders so it pooled around her. Missy took the cameo off of her collar and let fall on the floor next to the chair.

Dukat tore Missy's shirt open; several buttons fell off and rolled away. He pulled her shirt open, exposing her bare breasts and corset. He ran a hand down her neck to an exposed nipple, then grabbed it twisting it sharply.

"I still haven't decided what I am going to do with you. Remember that," he growled as she squirmed. He released her nipple and stood up. "Get up."

Missy stood, letting her shirt slip off of her arms. Dukat grabbed her hair and dragged her into his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed face first and climbed on top of her so she was pinned under him. His armor dug into her back as she struggled against him.

"I was planning on being gentle with you," he said, his breath in her ear, "But I don't think you deserve that."

Dukat bit Missy's neck, breaking her delicate skin. She gasped at the pain, and began to laugh softly. He grabbed her wrists and moved to the other side of her neck. He ran his tongue along it as she writhed underneath him. When she began to relax into him Dukat bit her again.

"Stay there," Dukat said as he pushed himself off of her. He stood at the foot of the bed and took his uniform off. He his clothes on a nightstand after carefully folding them. Missy turned to watch him, studying his unusual anatomy. She stood, and began to run her hand over the ridges that covered his body. Dukat let her stroke him for a minute, then grabbed her neck.

"I told you to stay," he said as he pushed her onto the bed.

"Why would I do that, when you are so much fun to taunt," Missy said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her. She bit his still sore lip and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her skirt to ride up her legs.

Missy gasped as Dukat entered her. She threw her head back, exposing her long neck. Dukat pounded into her as he bit into her neck leaving red marks. He made no attempt to contain his strength as Missy swore in a strange language between laughs and snarls.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him, forcing him deeper into her. Missy began to shake as the orgasm took her. Dukat could feel her muscles tighten around him as she leaned her head forward to bite his neck, the sharp pain from her teeth contrasted against his pleasure.

Dukat could not contain his shouts when he came. It was as if the orgasm enveloped his entire body, and the universe was measured by waves of pleasure. He vaguely felt Missy's hand at his temple, and her murmurs in her strange language. All that mattered was that this sensation would not end, this pure exhilaration.

He slumped onto Missy exhausted. His body trembled with aftershocks. She ran her hand through his hair as he regained composure, as his breathing and heartbeat slowed. Missy pushed him off of him and moved to rest on her side with her head on a pillow.

Dukat crawled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled his neck and relaxed into his embrace.

*

Missy slipped out of his arms when his breathing finally slowed and climbed out of the bed. Dukat stirred, then relaxed.

It was almost too easy, breaching his mind. Target the arousal centers of his mind and let his imagination do the rest. When he is too busy thinking about other things do a little digging and find whatever information she wanted. The sex was just a fringe benefit.

Missy hummed as she put her shirt on, doing the few remaining buttons. She knelt to pick up her cameo lost in plans.

She did not hear the footsteps behind her until it was too late. Missy felt a pair of strong hands grab her, and a metallic object hissed at her neck. She stumbled as the sedative took her, the world a strange blur of colors as she lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a result of a bet with a friend. She wanted me to write Missy/ Dukat, and I had no choice but to oblige. 
> 
> I am posting the first bit because there are two ways the story can go. The first is straightforward, and involves Missy getting out of this mess after a day or so. The second would be a long, drawn out mess involving several chapters and putting her through hell. I would want to know if there is any interest in the longer version of the story before I write it. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.


End file.
